Forever is Just A Word
by Rosolion
Summary: Catherine was normal until the one day she should have been at home, It happened in a daze, One man came for Zim, and somehow she fell in love with him, now she has to make a choice. Yet she can't bring herself to do it.
1. Kidnapped

_**A/N: **I don't own Invader Zim, Viacom does (Along with half the world) Don't be very hard on my writing, I am after all not Tisvana and therefore not experienced (If that's what YOU call it, I call it_

_she's in her own little world.)_

**Forever is Just a Word.**

Catherine watched the crowd disperse inside the halls of the High-Skool. One child caught her

eye. Zim. He was a notoriously short kid for being in High-Skool. He was 4'8 and didn't seem to grow.

Dib was always by him, and seemed to never stop torturing him. Catherine set her books aside a bench

in the hallway and walked over. "Where's the Armada Zim? Really tell me! I bet there wasn't even one! You're just a desperate horrible alien!" Dib laughed.

Catherine glared at them. Zim seemed ready to kill Dib. "Oh will you shut up you...Earth-Pig!" Zim

barked, Dib did not hold back his mocking. Catherine, she still watched. She couldn't believe after

ALL these years, Dib couldn't accept the fact that Zim was a normal human. "Face it, you're just worthless." Dib laughed mocking Zim. Suddenly Dib was knocked to the ground by a powerful punch.

Dib stared up in shock at his attacker, even more shocked that it was not Zim who had punched him,

but young Catherine Gilbert. "Shut up already." Catherine hissed at Dib. Zim started to laugh when

she turned to Zim, the same flare in her eyes. "I just saved your ass, now don't stand around." She

growled. Zim seemed to listen to her, and decided to run off. "Catherine?" Dib asked stunned, that he'd

been punched by a girl. "I've been watching you two fight like a married couple for years." Catherine

growled without turning around. "Now shut up, and grow up." Catherine growled, and walked off.

--

Catherine walked into the lunchroom glaring. She was not known as the type who could hit a

man, let alone nearly punch him out. Her hair was golden, and she had the odd combination of Deep

Brown eyes. She was known as Antoinette's long lost twin, only less preppy. She cared not of what

they could think of her, and as she scanned the room for a seat, preferably away from most people.

She saw a single table with one guy at it. He had Hazel eyes and Black hair. She could infer from a

distance he was somehow related to Zim. She strutted over to him, shocking him with her presence.

"What're you doing?" He hissed at her. Catherine blinked ignoring him, and started eating her

lunch. He started to growl at her _'What is he? A dog?' _Catherine couldn't help but think.

"It's called eating." Catherine answered pointing to the Sandwich.

He stared with an uncomfortable glance.

"Right...Eating" He slowly repeated, poking his food.

Catherine glared at him and put her food down. "What?" She barked now paranoid with the silence.

"My name is Rosolion." He introduced.

"Catherine." She stated blatantly, unwilling to make anymore

talk. He blinked confused. Catherine glared at him and stared. "Are you new here?" She asked with a

deep growl in her voice. He nodded slowly, slowly turning his head to Zim.

"Then stay the hell out of my way, that's all the advice I can give you," Catherine ordered watching him.

_'Is he gay?' _Catherine wondered as he stared at Zim. "Odd, his skin is green." Rosolion pointed

out. "Why is that weird are you racist?" She couldn't help but inquire. This guy had a strange sense

of both fear and seriousness around him. Catherine sighed as Rosolion stared. "His name is Zim..."

Catherine finally sliced the silence with a knife. "Zim?" He asked, his tone suddenly growing more

solemn. "Yes." She answered irritated. Rosolion stood up and walked to Zim. Catherine suddenly

grew confused, _'What is he doing?' _She wondered as she followed him. Rosolion suddenly pushed

Zim to the ground. "You're coming with me." He ordered Zim. Catherine jumped back alarmed as

he pulled out a gun. Zim seemed to pale. "By order of the Tallest you're to come with me." He hissed

again. "Are you insane? Bringing this up _Here? _They'll figure it out!" Zim muttered barely audible

to Catherine. "I don't really care if a race of idiots figure out anything." He replied pushing Zim's face

to the ground. Catherine glared and pushed her way in between them. "Hey bub! I don't care if-"

She was thrown into a table with such force, she could have sworn stars flew in front of her head.

She ran in front of Zim. "I don't like Zim at all! But you don't come here and make trouble!" She

shouted, realizing all too late she was way in over her head. Rosolion punched her to the ground, She

looked up and saw him grab her by her golden locks and throw her into the wall.

And the last thing she saw was Rosolion's evil grin.

--

Rosolion turned around after the girl dropped to the ground. Zim, the infamous Zim, it took forever to track him down. The Tallest have been dying to get rid of him. "I-I don't understand why would the tallest want ME?" Zim asked trembling.

Rosolion threw up his head and laughed a blood-filled laugh. "You idiot! You killed half of Irk, and Blew out the power on MOST of Devastis! You escaped a trial, AND hi-jacked the Massive! Do you think you _Deserve _to walk off as if nothing happened?!" He growled picking up Zim by the antennae.

"But-but-" Zim started to tremble, unable to move a finger. "But what?" Rosolion growled. Zim

shut up and let Rosolion take him. As Rosolion walked off though, he couldn't help but turn around

and watch the girl that tried to stand up to him, in a mangled mess. "Catherine." He scoffed and

stormed to her, picking up her head he saw her face slightly clearer. It was an interesting face, she

was a sight to stare at, even for an Irken. He looked around, no one would make any move to repair

her, no one even made a move to breathe. He stared at the rest of her body, she had an absolutely

beautiful physique, one would be a fool to let this die. So Rosolion unwillingly took Catherine over

his shoulders and stormed out into his ship.

And no one could help but to turn around, and stare at Dib.

--


	2. Awakening

_**A/N: **Alright, Catherine's been abducted by me. Yes I'm a bastard, but if any of those who read this...Only Tisvana and Yaz can call me that...It's a term of endearment._

**Forever is Just a Word**

Catherine twitched and moved under the light. Her eyes flickered under their sheath. She

could feel herself on a metal table, cold and naked. Catherine's arm moved to cover her breast, 'this isn't where I fell asleep' Catherine wondered shivering, mortified to open her eyes. Finally using the courage

she worked to build up, her eyelid flickered open, and her Brown eye searched her surroundings.

It was bright, her eye strained to see the alien that sat by her bedside. It was the Hazel eyed one.

Rosolion he called himself? Catherine couldn't remember, and even if she could, why would she think

that be his real name. She pried the other eye open and blinked helpless at him.

"It's about time you woke up." He growled, his eyes flaming at her. Catherine sat up weakly to look

at herself, she was stark naked covered in a bright teal jelly.

_'Oh god he might have raped me in my sleep! Laid alien eggs in my throat!' _Catherine panicked.

Her arms flew to her breasts and she crawled up in a self conscious pile.

"Why did you kidnap me?" Catherine choked out straining her energy. Rosolion walked over to her

and growled over her, Catherine trembled.

"I saved your life." He growled threateningly. Catherine got a good look into his deep pools of agony.

Catherine gulped.

"Where are my clothes?" She asked blushing, it was cold. The one window in her room had a beautiful

view of the universe, all the stars. Rosolion glared over to a chair.

"They're over there," he pointed to a chair in the far corner of the room. Catherine blushed as she

moved off the metal table, trying not to 'rip' the jelly.

"Um...Mind if you leave?" Catherine requested looking over her shoulder. Rosolion glared and

stood up, staring at her.

"Yes I mind, I just saved your life." Rosolion tried to reason.

Catherine sighed, she decided it would be quicker to just get into her clothes than argue with an alien.

Catherine couldn't help as she slipped on her clothes to wonder why he saved her. He had

beaten the living shit out of her, and who knows what he did to Zim, he couldn't even fight Dib.

_Dib _Catherine wondered walking across the room. _What became of him? Surely he capitalized on this._

Catherine snickered a little thinking about how he talks the press out of the fact that...

"Hey, eh, Catherine." Rosolion interrupted her train of thoughts.

Catherine spun around, her hair making a sharp _Shwip _as it whipped the air.

"Why are you smiling like that? It's creeping me out."

Catherine blushed suddenly, she must have been smiling at him the whole time. There was an awkward

silence as Catherine stared at Rosolion, her eyes bursting with curiosity.

"Why?" Catherine questioned.

"Why what?"

"Why did you save me?" Catherine asked. Rosolion stared into the empty space.

"Why did you punch out that kid with the grotesquely large head?"

Catherine blinked, Rosolion had _Seen _that?

_'Duh, he's been stalking Zim' _Catherine thought.

"Because...He's a jackass." She answered. Rosolion laughed a little under his breath.

"I guess that means I'm a jackass then! Irk, and I thought you were humane." Rosolion laughed.

Catherine blushed as she laughed, he wasn't that bad for an alien.

Alien.

They regained their solemn faces. "So, where are you going to keep me?" Catherine asked in

a sad tone. Rosolion's antennae seemed to have a mind of their own, moving like they had been asked

something they had not expected. Catherine stared at them, perhaps she could learn something while

she's being...kidnapped.

"In a cell, probably with...Sim." He answered looking off.

"Zim? There aren't any other cells?" Catherine pleaded.

Rosolion's face scrunched into a face of deep thought. He shook his head.

"Here I was thinking you liked him. Unfortunately no." Rosolion commented.

Her face flustered with an mixture of embarrassment and anger.

Catherine for the first time she could remember, she felt alone.

--

Rosolion stared at Catherine as she seemed to cry. He'd saved her life Dammit, and all she

does is cry and yell. Much like what the humans call "babies."

"Catherine, I'll show you the cell." He muttered ashamed. He's her master, he shouldn't have to do

this.

_Stupid woman. Stupid women, they're always convinced they need this shit. _Rosolion thought.

Catherine turned around, she was beautiful. Rosolion looked over her features again, they look

different, yet the same, when they move. She had curves that seem to move when she turns.

He'll need to look over her a little on his way to the Tallest.

_Shit! The Tallest! I can't be seen with a prisoner! Well, maybe..._

"Mr. Alien, slaveholder?" Catherine asked, it was her turn to disrupt thinking.

Rosolion turned slowly, still in deep thought.

"My name is Rosolion, you know that." He growled at her. Rosolion stared at her.

How could she summon that deep voice like that? Most Irken females can't even do that.

_Without a Pak anyway._

"Are you going to take me to the cell?" She questioned him.

Rosolion blinked remembering his bargain with her.

_Maybe I can learn about this species females this way...Yes that's what I'll do._

And content with himself for figuring out how to gather information on the species, he led Catherine

into the hallway.

--

The cell was damp and smelled of mildew, it was obviously not fit for life. Catherine pulled

back her face repulsed. A small Pink eyed alien crawled forward. "Zim" Catherine gasped. He looked

up into Catherine's eyes. "You." Zim barked at her, he obviously remembered her.

And he wasn't grateful.

"The Tallest will be outraged! I'm an Irken invader!" Zim argued to Rosolion.

"You destroyed half of OUR OWN PLANET. I'm surprised I haven't just taken a gun to your head!"

Catherine stared at them. Irkens? That's what they're called?

"I blew up more than the other Invaders!" Zim argued.

Rosolion groaned.

"And what is _She _doing here?! The Tallest don't approve of prisoners!" Zim barked.

Rosolion groaned.

Catherine stared at them, and finally intervened, prepared to be killed like last time.

"Stop it!" Catherine's sharp voice cut through the conversation like a saber. Rosolion and Zim glared

at each other, their eyes full of fire. Rosolion slammed the door, leaving them alone. To die.

Catherine glared at Zim. "I saved YOUR ass twice! Be grateful!" Catherine yelled at him.

Zim looked away glaring. _What is with these guys? Did they take Seminars on how to be an asshole?!_

Catherine wondered out loud. "Stay out of Irken business Stupid Female." Zim replied in a deep hiss.

She fumed, her face flustered, and sweat started to unearth from her fingertips.

"No! I won't!" Catherine argued.

"I fucking saved your ass TWICE, you get me kidnapped, and now..You're sexist!" Catherine yelled.

Zim spat at her. Catherine was frustrated, she saw red, she wanted to cry.

More or less she wanted to shoot Zim.

"Fine! But when you get taken and killed, I won't save you! I'll laugh! Bwahahahaha! That's me!" She

argued.

"Laughing at YOU."

Zim shrugged.

"You're about to get killed, poor bastard!" Catherine mocked. Zim sighed.

"If they find you, you'll be killed too. Poor bitch. So you have to help me." Zim smugly retorted.

Catherine thought for a short while.

"And if MY people come to save me?" She asked. Zim laughed.

"They can't stand up to the Massive!" he laughed.

"Face it Filthy stink child, you _Have _to help Zim." Zim laughed. Catherine looked over her

shoulder, her hair draped over it. "I don't _Have _to do anything with you."

Catherine sighed one last time, for she knew, no matter how long she denies it...

She has to help him.

--


End file.
